crystal_covefandomcom-20200214-history
Beware the Beast from Below
Beware the Beast from Below was the first episode of Series 1 Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated and the first episode of the series altogether. It featured the introduction of Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Fred Jones. It also featured the introduction of recurring characters, Sheriff Bronson Stone, Fred Jones Sr. and Angel Dynamite. Premise Scooby and the gang find a slimy monster lurking underneath Crystal Cove... Plot The gang are locked up by Sheriff Bronson Stone in order to stop them from solving mysteries. Velma is giving a tour to some newly arrived tourists through Crystal Cove and into the museum, telling mysterious stories. Fred is getting prepared for school while talking to his father about traps. Shaggy and Scooby are eating lunch in their house while talking to their parents about Shaggy's future. Daphne is talking to her parents about Fred being her boyfriend. Underground, two workers and a foreman stumble upon radioactive canisters and they are attacked. On their way to school, Velma and Shaggy discuss talking about their relationship in public. Suddenly a Slime Mutant attacks them from out of the sewer. They investigate and Daphne finds a locket while the others find radioactive canisters. Suddenly they find three bodies inside see-through cocoons. The police arrive, however, Fred manages to steal one cocooned man and they head to their school. At the school they ask Professor Raffalo to take a look at the body and he decided they have been placed in a dehydrated stasis. They leave the body with the professor. They then enjoy some Fruitmeir ice-cream from Fruitmeier's. This is where Velma accidentally reveals that she likes Shaggy. Back inside the school, the professor is suddenly consumed by the dehydrated stasis. In the radio recording station, Angel Dynamite lets the gang look after Fred after feeling guilty for allowing the Slime Mutant to consume the professor. While there, they discover that the substance is actually Fruitmeier's. Devising a plan, Shaggy and Scooby dress up as Fruitmeier waitresses and then in the night, the gang investigate the shop and find the mutant. They are forced underground where Fred sets a trap. When the trap fails and they are trapped except for Daphne, they eat their way out while Daphne is chased above ground again. Now escaped the gang fire Fruitmeier substance at the creature who is stuck to the wall. Sheriff Bronson Stone, Mayor Jones and Franklin Fruitmeier arrive. Unmasking the creature they discover that it is Professor Rafflo was the creature. He decided to steal from the bank because of his useless job as a teacher. The Sheriff escorts him to the jail. In the radio station, Shaggy answers a call from Mr. E who claims that they have unlocked the curse of Crystal Cove. Characters * Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Barty Blake, Fruitmeier Waitress 2 - Frank Welker * Daphne Blake, Paula Rogers - Grey deLisle * Velma Dinkley - Mindy Cohn * Shaggy Rogers, Fruitmeier Waitress 1 - Matthew Lillard * Sheriff Bronson Stone - Patrick Warburton * Angie Dinkley - Frances Conroy * Dale Dinkley, Unidentified Drill Worker 1 - Kevin Dunn * Fred Jones Sr., Foreman - Gary Cole * Colton Rogers - Casey Kasem * Nan Blake, Unidentified Female Tourist - Kath Soucie * Angel Dynamite - Vivica A. Fox * Slime Mutant, Franklin Fruitmeir - Dee Bradley Baker * Professor Emmanuel Raffolo, Unidentified Male Tourist - Jeff Bennett * Mr E - Lewis Black * Unidentified Drill Worker 2 - Fred Tatasciore * Daisy Blake (cameo) * Dawn Blake (cameo) * Dorothy Blake (cameo) * Delilah Blake (cameo) * Captain Cutler (cameo) * Space Kook (cameo) * Miner 49er (cameo) * Charlie the Haunted Robot (cameo) * Creeper (cameo) * Unidentified Policeman (cameo) * Unidentified Custodian (cameo) * Unidentified Fruitmeir Waitress (cameo) References Locations * Crystal Cove ** Crystal Cove Jail ** Crystal Cove Spook Museum ** Jones' House ** Rogers' House ** Blakes' House ** Crystal Cove Underground ** Crystal Cove Caves ** Crystal Cove School ** Fruitmeier's ** Crystal Cove Radio Broadcasting Station ** Crystal Cove Bank (mentioned only) Vehicles * Mystery Machine Traps * Slime Mutant Cage Miscellanea * Crystal Cove Haunted Tour * Fruitmeier's Smoothie * Radioactive Canister * Vincent Van Ghoul Movie (mentioned only) * Golden Locket Continuity * The Golden Locket appears for the first time. * Mr. E calls Mystery Incorporated, giving them a serious message. * Velma Dinkley and Shaggy Rogers' relationship develops slightly. Notes * There is the use of a title card to name the episode. The title card also features "Chapter 1". * This was the very first episode of the series. * This was the first story to be written by Mitch Watson. * This episode was the first to be directed by Curt Geda. Gallery Beware the Beast From Below 3.jpg Beware the Beast From Below 1.jpg Beware the Beast From Below 2.jpg Beware the Beast From Below 4.jpg Beware the Beast From Below.jpg Fruitmeir's.png Fruitmeier Waitress Disguise.jpg Golden Locket.png Sheriff Bronson Stone.jpg Unidentified Male Tourist.png Fruitmeir's waitress.png Franklin Fruitmeir.png Paula Rogers.jpg Barty Blake.jpg Emmanuel Raffalo.jpg Emmanuel Raffolo Unmasked.jpg Beware the Beast from Below 6.jpg Daisy Blake.png Beware the Beast from Below 10.jpg Beware the Beast from Below 8.jpg Beware the Beast from Below Title Card.jpeg Beware the Beast from Below 9.jpg Beware the Beast from Below 7.jpg Drill Workmen.jpg Beware the Beast from Below 5.jpg Dale Dinkley.jpg Angie Dinkley.jpg Slime Mutant.jpg Angel Dynamite.jpeg Nan Blake.jpg Crystal Cove Spook Museum.png Dorothy Blake.png Dawn Blake.png Delilah Blake.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Episodes featuring Mayor Jones Category:Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite